


【兔鹰兔】不请自来之客

by misar



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misar/pseuds/misar
Summary: ▪现代AU，精神病院长鹰和魔术师兔▪无脑一发完，没啥剧情▪全是私设，快跑
Relationships: Jakob Eilander/David Eilander
Kudos: 2





	【兔鹰兔】不请自来之客

Jakob Eliander结束了一天的工作回家，在门外就听见客厅里电视的喧闹声。钥匙插进锁孔的时候有着微妙的阻塞，像是锁孔因着外力产生了细微的形变。Jakob扭了几次才打开门，屋里没开灯，一片黑暗中只有客厅的电视伴随着卡通里的乐声辐射出五彩斑斓的亮光。

胶质的兔子头套扔在门口，礼帽、斗篷和打开的行李箱在他家玄关乱七八糟的堆成一团。他绕开这堆噩梦，把大衣挂上门口的衣架，借着电视的微光朝沙发上隆起的毯子堆看了一眼，认命地走进厨房开始烧水。

“我想吃虾——”客厅里远远地传来模糊不清的喊声，Jakob自动忽视对方的讯息，敷衍地把热水倒进泡面碗里，从冰箱里翻出来几个章鱼肠一并丢了进去。

他端着碗去客厅，果不其然看见桌子上零食袋子的一片狼藉。他扫开垃圾把碗砸在桌上，沙发上那一团毯子蠕动了一会儿，探出来一个毛茸茸的红色脑袋。“欢迎回家，哥哥，”年轻的男人笑嘻嘻地捧起面碗，“好久不见。”他低头在碗里翻找了一会儿，拖着长音抱怨：“啊——说好的虾呢！”

“自己钓去。”Jakob没理他，自顾自地把毯子推开坐下，打开手机回复同事的消息。电视的声音开得极大，Jakob被这叽叽喳喳的响声吵的头疼，捡起遥控器恶狠狠地按了静音。按遥控的时候他顺便瞟了一眼电视，似乎是什么儿童动画，一堆高饱和度的彩色小动物兴高采烈地在给穿着军装的绿色小熊庆祝生日。David端着碗吸溜面条，兴致勃勃地盯着屏幕看得开心，失去配乐也完全没影响到他快活的心情。

Jakob看了一会儿手机，起身去冰箱里翻水喝。“可乐谢谢——”David在他身后远远地喊。他拎着两瓶东西走回来，把带着冰霜的玻璃瓶塞进David的后衣领，就着年轻人浮夸的大呼小叫喝了一口自己杯子里绿色的液体，低头接着处理手机上的工作。David把冰可乐从背后挖出来，风卷残云地解决了剩下的几口面条，面碗扔回桌子上，满足地一口气灌掉半瓶可乐。

“那是什么？”他瘫在毯子堆里，朝着Jakob手里的杯子扬扬瓶子。

“Aldous给我的，”Jakob偏头看了看，“说是鲜榨蔬果汁什么的。”

David直起身子，敬畏地看着杯子里亮绿色的液体：“我草，那玩意儿除了他家的狗谁喝能的下去。”

Jakob瞪了他一眼，他完全没有把自己兄长和狗相提并论的自觉，还在夸张地感慨：“上次James喝完就进医院了，我还以为那是他为了谋杀William搞的实验。”

“他那是花生过敏，”Jakob面无表情，“而且我并不觉得Aldous和你一样时刻计划着缩减兄长的寿命。”

David无视哥哥的指控，惊悚地瞪大了双眼：“花生。他还往这绿不拉叽的玩意儿里加了花生。”他放下可乐，目光呆滞地躺回毯子里：“我还以为我已经是世界上最恶毒的人了。”

“你的确是。”Jakob看着电视屏幕上小动物们飞溅的鲜血和残肢*，心情微妙地感叹。

他叹了口气：“David Eilander，要是我再发现你来撬我家的门锁——”

“谁叫你不给我钥匙，”年轻的Eilander抓起抱枕丢过去，“我演出回来也很累的好不好，你以为我愿意折腾半天才能进门吗！”

“你以为我愿意让你进门吗，”Jakob躲开抱枕，伸手比划了一圈屋子，“你看看你把这搞成什么样子。”

他嫌弃地看着瘫在沙发上的兄弟：“吃完了就赶紧滚。”

“我不，”David笑嘻嘻地往里缩了一点，“这么久没见，我们不应该联络一下感情什么的吗。”

“我和你没什么好联络的。”年长者伸手按停了电视上金眼睛小熊的血腥屠杀，顺着节目列表一个个开始换台。

他们没再说话，David在毯子里哼哼唧唧地摸出手机，玩了一会儿就丢在桌子上，百无聊赖地看着他换台。

电视变换的画面最后停在了电影频道。阳光下年轻的大学生在草丛中捡起被割下的人耳，扔进临时找到的纸袋*，Jakob打开扬声器，给自己又倒了一杯蔬果汁，向后躺进沙发柔软的靠背里。David不知道从哪拽出来一包薯片，打着哈欠躺倒，裹着乱糟糟的毯子枕在他腿上，毫不客气地把他当做现成的人体床垫。

有那么一段时间只有电视和塑料袋的声音在安静的房间中回响。歌女的歌声伴着钢琴音流淌，黑暗中的屏幕亮光闪烁，跳动的火焰、鲜血、暴力和性随着音乐在银幕上缓缓展开。

Jakbo喝了口饮料，伸手去拿David手里的薯片，David手一躲让他摸了个空，翻过身仰躺在他的腿上，黑眼睛笑意盈盈地盯着他。他目不斜视把手收回去，若无其事地接着看电视。David沙哑地笑起来，把毯子扯开了一点，伸出手虚虚地抱住他的脖子。

“——阿布拉卡达布拉。*”魔术师笑嘻嘻地念咒，空着的手在他耳边打了个响指，从空中抓出来几片不完整的薯片。

“喏。”David用手背亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸，把薯片递到兄长的嘴边。他手上松木的香气盖过了油炸食品的味道，Jakob低头看着他，张嘴咬走他手里的薯片。

那点碎片很快就被吃完，David快活地眯起眼睛，又从袋子里摸了一小块薯片喂过去。Jakob咬住薯片，他没有放手，转而按着薯片的边缘把它一点点推进男人嘴里，食指跟着一起探进对方微张的口。

Jakob咬住他的指尖，警告似地微微用力，半垂下眼帘看向他的眼睛。他笑着回望，蜷起其余的手指，用指节摩挲Jakob的嘴唇，动作轻柔而坚定。最终年长者一如既往地让步，顺从地张开嘴让他的手指滑进来，舌尖无意识地舔过他的指腹。

温暖湿润的口腔裹住他的手指，他转着指节搅动，Jakob含住他的手，缓慢地舔他曲起的指背和指上细碎的伤疤，舌尖卷走他手指上细小的盐粒。David伸手去戳对方柔软的舌头，薯类的碎块零散地隔在他们之间，Jakob徒劳地吞咽了几下，试图解决掉这点碍事的东西。

他把手指抽出来，堪堪停在兄长的唇边，理直气壮地等着对方动作。Jakob伸出舌头舔掉他手上沾着的薯片，而他在Jakob的衬衫上擦干了手，无视对方的怒骂拽着他的衣服翻过身坐起来吻他。

魔术师的嘴唇冷的像冰，软绵绵地贴在Jakob的唇边，David闭着眼睛轻笑，贴着他的嘴唇亲昵地磨蹭，搂住他的脖子半挂在他的身上。Jakob抱怨地咕哝，手臂环过David的腰际稳住他的身体，偏着头迎合他的啄吻。David温吞地亲了他一会儿，直到冰凉的嘴唇也逐渐温热，他才伸出舌尖在Jakob的唇间舔舐。Jakob配合地张开嘴，他的舌头灵巧地滑进来，勾着Jakob的舌纠缠。

下一秒David闷哼着猛地推开身旁的人，动作极大地向后仰倒摔进毯子里。Jakob微皱起眉头看向他，只看见他一脸扭曲的表情。

“呸，”Daivd的脸猫一样缩成一团，“他妈的，青椒。”

他嫌弃地看向Jakob的杯子：“到底是什么样的傻逼才会往榨汁机里放青——”

他没能说完，Jakob抓起他没喝完的可乐灌了一口，又凑过去压住他，把魔术师的抱怨和咒骂都堵在身下。

他们黏黏糊糊地滚在一起，年长的Eliander在接吻的间隙漫不经心地思索：

下次Aldous再带来什么奇怪饮品的时候，他最好还是把它悄悄倒进William的杯子里。

**Author's Note:**

> *Daivd在看的是《Happy Tree Friends》，一个血腥猎奇向小动画，基本就是一群天真可爱的卡通小动物们在日常生活中一言不合就血肉横飞的故事。  
> **大卫林奇的《蓝丝绒》，鉴于众所周知的《双峰》，我极度怀疑这玩意儿也是你湖的灵感来源之一。  
> ***Abracadabra，魔术师变戏法时候念的咒语，大意为“如我所言变化”  
> ——————————————  
> 我最初只是想写那个果蔬汁的笑话……事情为什么会变成这样呢（


End file.
